dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Kryos/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} damage over time for 6.8 seconds. up to 3 times |activeskill1 = Demonic Stigmata ( /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 14470% damage to one enemy and increases its damage received by 57% for 13 seconds. 13.3 sec |activeskill2 = Demonic Strike ( /Melee) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Inflicts 3980% damage to all enemies and applies a Bleed Debuff which inflicts 550% damage every second for 15.2 seconds. Immune to dispel and can maintain 4 overlays. 18.4 sec |activeskill3 = The Great Demon |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Kryos becomes a "Demon" for 33.6 seconds when the 'Malice' gauge is full. During this state, increase self damage by 287%, Attack Speed by 44% and all normal attacks inflict x2 damage, which is increased to x12 when fighting Boss-Type units. Additionally, increases the damage enemies receive by 55% and applies a Bleed debuff which inflicts 480% damage every second for 13 seconds. Bleeding debuffs can overlay up to 5 times. 42.3 sec |passive1 = Malice |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Kryos utilizes a special resource, 'Malice'. Acquires 1 stack of 'Malice' upon each normal attack, up to a maximum of 80. Increases Kryos' DEX by 5% for each stack of 'Malice'. |passive2 = Endless Hatred |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increase Kryos' DEX by 664% and gains 655% additional random damage. |passive3 = Deficit |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Kryos' Boss Damage by 580%, Attack Power by 780% and Melee damage by 690% when fighting World Boss Cerberus. Each additional enhancement increases Kryos' Boss damage by 15%. |passive4 = Inner Darkness |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increases Kryos' Boss damage by 520% and Melee damage by 576%. Demonic Stigmata does 12x damage to Boss-type enemies while NOT in 'Demon' form. |passive5 = The End |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increases the bleed damage Kryos does to enemies by 92% and 682% damage. During, 'The Great Demon', increase Kryos' Boss damage by 440%. While fighting World Boss Cerberus, do 470% additional Boss damage, 420% Melee damage, and increase DEX by 386%. |passive6 = Demon Lord |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Upon entering the battlefield, Kryos gains full 'Malice'. Additionally, Kryos gains x2 the amount of 'Malice' for each normal attack. While in, 'The Great Demon', increase Kryos' Random damage by 340%. Each time you use 'Demonic Strike' Kryos' Melee damage is increased by 357%, Boss damage increased by 312%, this can overlay up to 12 times. |passive7 = Evil Spirits |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = While in 'Demon', increase Kryos' Single target damage by 480%. Separately, Kryos' gains 180% Attack, 240% increase to Single Target attack damage, and 520% Attack Power in World Boss Cerberus. For each additional INFINITE enhancement, increase Kryos' Single Target damage by 30% and Attack Power while fighting World Boss Cerberus by 15%. |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = After the skills duration ends, the gauge resets completly. Malice's resource bar is colored violet. This skill's activation is indicated through a potrait effect (activated on the left, normal on the right). |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = Both the Bleeding and DOT debuffs should be affected by this bonus. |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Kryos |pt1 = About his name: There are multiple acceptable versions of his name in English. Krios, Kreios or Crios/Kryos. However, the English Wikipedia entry uses the Kryos version, thus we will too. }}